Five Senses
by Sinnclaire
Summary: Natsu doesn't have an ideal woman. But now that he thinks about it, Lucy just might have everything he needs in one.


**TITLE:** Five Senses

**PAIRING**: Natsu x Lucy

**SUMMARY:** Natsu doesn't have an ideal woman. But now that he thinks about it, Lucy just might have everything he needs in one.

**A/N: **Funny how great ideas come to you in at 11PM before turning off the laptop. Then you have to write it down. Took me three days, finished it today at 2AM. And when I said I was practicing to sleep early for when school resumes. Natsu may seem out of character, I guess? Tsk. lol. Enjoy~

**Edit:** 07/08/12

* * *

Natsu Dragneel wasn't really the type of person who thought about a lot of things.

He wasn't the type to do analysis on basic stuff, to make battle plans for a team he led on missions.

He wasn't like his frienemy Gray, who seemed to be a bit more concerned about details than he could ever be. He wasn't like Lucy, who had the mind and imagination of an author— the kind that could list out a hundred possible outcomes in a situation, or could think of a plot for a four-hundred page novel. And he most likely wasn't like Erza who could solve the riddle of the curse of the moon by just questioning people and looking through facts.

He only had one plan, and that plan was his plan T. And as anybody who knew him well would know, that T didn't stand for anything near "Think about the outcome."

It was T for "totsugeki." (_Charge!_) T was for "Take them head on."

Plan T never seemed to fail him. And he relied on it quite a lot.

But he had this feeling—and he never had those _feelings_— that his plan T wouldn't exactly help in his current situation.

After all, he might be wrong about this little theory of his. It was about him liking a certain girl and her supposedly liking him back.

This was only a hypothesis, though. It was yet to be tested out. And he was contemplating on whether or not to start. After all, they could end up like a science experiment gone wrong. They could end up having no chemistry at all, catch fire, then finally explode. So this_ might_ be the wrong decision, and he didn't want to make any mistakes on his first time—because love isn't a trial and error. There are so many things that could happen, so many what-ifs. He was really new to this stuff since he originally thought of her as his best friend. And Natsu was somewhat frustrated about not having enough knowledge in fields concerning this.

For the first time, he knew what it felt like to doubt.

The pink-haired dragon slayer groans, running his fingers through his hair as he lies flat on his back under the Sola Tree in Magnolia's South Park entrance. And mind you, it was not easy to get away from Happy, but he really needed to be alone. No one, absolutely no one, can see him like this. Gray would probably laugh at him if he saw the dragon slayer in his current state of mind. But he couldn't help it. A lot could happen, really. He just wanted to make sure he was going to succeed this time. He wore his usual outfit, the black shirt with only one sleeve, white trousers and his sandals. Igneel's scarf was wrapped around his neck. He made a mental note to change it later. It might help.

Failure is not supposed to be an option.

But God, he hated thinking about possibilities.

He's never thought about stupid things like failing at something in battle. He was the child of Igneel, the fire dragon. He was a member of the "strongest" team in Fiore's number one guild, Fairy Tail. He never believed he would lose to anyone.

"I mean, how hard it is to ask a girl out?" He mutters to himself, turning to his side to see a couple taking a stroll in the park. They stop at the bench near some stairs and sit down, the guy laying his head on the girl's shoulder. Natsu rolls his eyes and turns away. That could happen to him, he could get together with her. And about being rejected? He'd rather not think about that.

"How hard is it to confess?" was the question he kept voicing out to himself. Juvia practically proclaims her undying love to Gray to the entire freaking world every day.

And his answer?

It seemed really hard.

But he couldn't possibly fail at something little like this, right?

"Damn it, Lucy's like transportation...giving me a hard time and whatever..."

And there it was. He mentioned her name.

A light shade of pink appears on his cheeks to match his hair. What the hell was he getting all flustered for? He was the child of Igneel, for crying out loud. He was the Salamander!

_Simple._

_Lucy._

Lucy Heartfilia, the stellar spirit mage who was the reason for Natsu's crazed state. _(In truth, up until now, he thought that she was the lovestruck weirdo.)_

_His best friend._

And maybe he was wrong about his weakness being transportation.

Maybe it was transportation and something else.

_Someone else._

He sighs as he stands up to walk home, trying to ignore all the couples— which were increasing with each step he took— that he came cross. His attention turns to a random rock in front of him, the wind blowing on his hair. He kicks the rock gently with his right foot and watches it roll down the steps of the stone staircase leading downwards to the Sola tree. The sounds of laughter echoed throughout the area and he sighs. Children, people, children playing, couples, more couples. It was peculiar, and it annoyed him to no end. It was like everybody was rubbing it in his face. They succeeded, he might not. But why does he view it this way? He doesn't know either. He can look at it as "If we can do it, you can do it too."

Maybe he was just nervous?

Who knew?

And so Natsu strolled down the street, doing more thinking than he ever had done— and probably, ever will do— in his entire life. There were the doubts, and the worries, and the "I might not even like her" thoughts.

He should've been sure he did _'like like'_ her when he asked her to come "hang out with him, just him" tonight.

But really, what _did_ he like about her?

What was it she had in her that made him realize?

He scratches his head, looking up as he feels the sun's rays touching his arms and face. He looks back down.

The sun was yellow, like the color of her hair.

It shined brightly, like her familiar pair of brown eyes.

It glowed like her skin.

It was warm, like her touch.

It had a guiding light, like she had. It was the very same light he'd look for on his darker days.

It was bright like her smile— the smile that turned his world upside down, inside out, right side in.

And it was beautiful.

_Just like her._

**_First, Sight._**

_She_ was beautiful.

The way her chocolate brown orbs lit up when she was happy was the best thing to him. He had vowed never to let tears of sadness come out from them as long as he was there. Her blonde locks would sway to the melody of the wind, and fall back down on her shoulders and behind her back perfectly straight. She didn't look half bad in the morning with that cute bedhead, though. But of course, he's one of the lucky few who get to see her when she wakes up. Her beautiful skin had a radiance that could best the sun, every inch of it like porcelain. Her smile was the most beautiful thing. Her beauty he couldn't describe, whether it be inner or outer. It was just so inhumane; it made him think she was a goddess sometimes. She had the perfect body. And her plump lips just looked oh so good when she talked.

He wonders if it tastes as good as it looks.

He wants to try.

**_Second, Smell._**

Natsu didn't know whether it his being a dragon slayer, but damn oh damn she did smell really good.

And no, it wasn't just her strawberry-scented shampoo, her shower gel or her perfumed bath soaps. He wasn't just talking about her bubblegum-mint toothpaste or the assorted flavors of lipgloss that she put on whenever she felt like it. It wasn't just the scent of her baby cologne or her mango-pomegranate body lotion floating across the room that made him oh so in love with that her.

That smelled good too, though.

But even if she did put on absolutely nothing, or even if she only did use those unscented products, that wouldn't change a thing.

What really captivated his sense of smell was, well, putting it simply: her scent. The scent she was born with.

It would be kind of hard to explain, but it was her natural scent. It was one of the things that made her different from the multitude of women in Magnolia, in Fiore; Earthland even, Edolas even. It was her fragrance that made her unique. It was the smell of Vanilla and Lilac, maybe a bit of Lavender and some otherworldly scent.

Nice, intoxicating, a mix of some kind of magical perfume— words couldn't even begin to describe it.

It was just so _Lucy._

But that's what he liked most about it.

**_Third, Hearing._**

It was her voice.

Her sweet, _sweet_ voice.

It was cheerful, bubbly much like the birds chirping in their nest in the mornings. True, she was awfully loud even when it was really early— much louder than most other women. And he did voice his complaints about it thousands of times, but secretly he liked it. In fact he loved waking up to her voice. It was the perfect alarm clock.

Her voice could be soothing too— like a piano ballad ringing in his ears, singing him to sleep every night. Like the voice of the mother he never had, comforting her child as she strokes his hair and utters a soft lullaby.

It scared him when she sounded angry. It pained him to hear her sob. He loved it when she laughed.

It was like music to his ears.

Her words would be the melody.

His responses would be the harmony.

And the thing he liked to hear most? Well...

We'll have to see about that.

**_Fourth, Touch._**

Her skin was as smooth as satin, and just as soft to touch.

He loved it when her smooth hands held his and how those arms of hers wrapped around his body unconsciously at night. He loved feeling the surface of her belly when it was his turn to wrap his arms around her body. She was his favourite pillow. He wondered if he was hers. Maybe. Maybe not. He didn't know. All he knew was he wanted to feel her. All he knew was that he wanted more reasons to sneak into her bed at night— not that he ever told her he had any, though. More chances to hold her.

Natsu loved those random, surprise back-hugs he gave her, somehow being timely and at the same time being the opposite. Her touch was warm, and we're not talking about temperature here. It was just, so inviting and calming. It was so wonderful; so amazing.

He even liked it when she slapped him.

And he you might call him crazy, but didn't know why.

Maybe it was the lotions she used?

Hmm?

_Nah._

**_Taste._**

As for the fifth sense?

Oh, trust me; he'd love to know what she tasted like.

* * *

And so he enters his house with a smile on his face.

He was sure now.

And he couldn't wait for evening.

* * *

Later that night, the pink-haired dragon slayer sat alone at a table for two in one of Magnolia's finest restaurants. It was the designated meeting place. Tonight he donned his regular outfit with the scarf, Lucy wouldn't mind right? (_That_, and he forgot to go look for something to wear. He was on the verge of considering borrowing something from Gray the shirtless, who, ironically had tons of different outfits.) His feet were shaking under the table— Oh? The son of Igneel, Fairy Tail's Salamander is trembling because of some girl? — And he couldn't tell whether it was because he was nervous or because he was excited. The wait was agonizing.

What if she wasn't coming?

He tapped his feet on the wooden floor impatiently and twisted his fingers nervously.

Natsu looked around the restaurant, but he didn't find her there. He knew she wasn't there, though. He didn't catch her scent anywhere near.

So he stared at the entrance doors and waited as the seconds ticked by, the hands on the clock mounted on the wall above the doors was moving painfully slowly.

_Where?_

He sighs.

And then he catches a flash of yellow pass by the window and then a moment later, she enters the restaurant.

**_One: Sight._**

She was as beautiful as ever, all eyes were on her as she made her entrance in a strapless black dress that fell in ruffles at the waist and ended a few centimeters above her knees. She wore the silver two-inch heels Erza got her on her last birthday party and a simple silver necklace with a thin chain and a small heart for a pendant. A small diamond was embedded at the center of the heart. It was her mother's, if he remembered correctly. Her hair was done in an updo, two locks on either side of her head curled and tucked behind her ears, which were adorned by diamond earrings. A white snakeskin clutch could be seen in her right hand, where her guild mark was stamped in pink.

She was beautiful on the outside.

But that's not the only beauty she possesses.

After all, his eyes could see through her, all the way inside her heart.

She was beautiful on the inside as well, and Natsu and anyone who knew her knew that.

Lucy walks towards him with a smile on her face.

**_Two: Smell._**

He could tell what perfume she was wearing today. It was the limited edition Heart Kreuz "Enchantress" brand; it was the one in the purple bottle. (They didn't normally make perfume, but were thinking on expanding, so they tried. Ten sample bottles of different colors were sent to lucky girls. Lucy got the purple one.)

It was his favourite.

And her familiar Lucy scent filled the air, which only he was probably able to catch.

How come he only noticed now? Was he really that tense that his senses became dull?

Maybe this really is what love does.

But he never really knew much about that.

**_Three: Hearing._**

"Natsu!"

She called out to him as she approached the table he was seated on, waving at him and smiling.

There it is.

The thing he liked to hear the most?

It was his name out of the lips of the angel standing in front of him; his name in her voice.

"Natsu!"

He's frozen in place, admiring her as she apologizes for being late. Then she asks if she's overdressed and apologizes again, saying she heard the place was a fancy restaurant so she dressed this way. He just nods and shakes his head in response. He's at a loss for words.

"Natsu?" There it is again. She says it.

"Natsu!" He stares.

"HEY, NATSU!"

And finally, he's snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah?" Natsu says, averting his gaze in embarrassment.

"You ok?" The stellar spirit mage frowns, a concerned and worried look painting itself on her features. He gives her his toothy grin, the trademark grin she secretly loved, and the worry fades. "So, we're ordering now, right?'

The fire mage nods.

And so they do. They talk and they eat and they joke, just like they normally would. (_'Be yourself' says Sorcerer Magazine's article on "First Dates"._)

And neither of them would admit it, but it was one of the best nights of their lives.

* * *

And so at the end of this fairy tale, the dragon walked the princess home to her castle, his hands at his sides and her hands clutching the snakeskin purse she brought with her to the magic ball.

They say goodbye when they reach the front door and he strolls off leaving her staring after him on the pavement. Lucy turns away and enters her home.

Secretly, she's disappointed that he didn't make a move.

And secretly she wanted to be the one to do it, but she couldn't bring herself to.

* * *

**_Four: Touch._**

He snuck into her room that night again an hour later. She fell asleep on her desk writing the newest chapter of her novel. The fire dragon slayer smiles as he scoops her up bridal style and carries her to her bed. He tucks her in under the pink covers of her comforter. Again, he feels his princess' porcelain skin, cold against the warmth of his own. He crawls into the covers after her and wraps his arms around the stellar spirit mage. He feels her hands touch his. Was she awake? He sure hoped she was.

**_Five: Taste._**

He still doesn't know what her strawberry bubblegum lipgloss tastes like.

* * *

And then she stirs in her sleep, making him loosen his grip on her waist. Lucy turns to him. And he is once more faced with her sparkling chocolate brown eyes that only longed for him to tell her the truth. **_One, sight._** She was so beautiful, it became unbearable and he felt so lonely.

The scent of her "Enchantress" perfume from hours ago still lingers in the room. **_Two, smell._** He loved how her smell was unique, how it was so Lucy.

"Natsu," she wraps her arms around him and grins.

"Lucy," he gulps.

He thinks he finally has the courage to say it now.

"Lucy, I-" he looks at the celling, and then at her open window. His lucky stars are out today, like diamonds scattered on a velvet cushion.

"I love you," and he finally says it.

**_Three, hearing._**

Lucy frowns. And suddenly he's feeling all tense and his body stiffens. He closes his eyes, prepared for the worst. But then he hears her laughter, the bubbly voice he loves so much.

"Natsu," she says sweetly. His favourite word once again escapes her lips, rolling across the tip of her tongue. She said his name in the voice he loved so much.

"Y- yeah?" He asks, turning away.

"What took you?" She giggles.

Natsu is shocked.

"I love you too," she says.

**_Four, touch._**

She wraps her arms around him and he pulls her closer to him. Her brushes the tips of his fingers against her face, against her lips. She buries her head in his chest and strokes his hair gently. Pink really was her favourite color even before she met him. But since it was the color of his hair, she had all the more reason to like it. She pulls away, and they look each other in the eye. Onyx orbs meet a pair of chocolate brown. Their faces were inches apart, and they could feel each other's breaths. The tips of their noses were already touching each other. All they needed was one push.

The princess and the dragon hesitate for a moment.

A deep blush creeps up on either one's cheek.

But he smiles.

So does she.

**_Five, taste._**

And finally Natsu finds out just how Lucy's sweet strawberry bubblegum lips tasted like.


End file.
